


[Podfic] A Superhero's Christmas In Midgard

by Coneycat, sisi_rambles



Series: Podfics from the Avengers' Mansion [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers crash Thor and Loki’s Christmas celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Superhero's Christmas In Midgard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Superhero's Christmas In Midgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329937) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



Length: 00:14:27

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/TftAM%2005%20-%20A%20Superhero%27s%20Christmas%20in%20Midgard.mp3) (13.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/TftAM%2005%20-%20A%20Superhero%27s%20Christmas%20in%20Midgard.m4b) (6.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
